consecuencias del destino
by beans18
Summary: inuyasha busca encontrar la sangre que loa ayude a convertirse en bestia mientras kikyio trata de protejerla y cuidar que nadie destruya la descendencia higurashi ni miko pero con el tiempo todo tendra su lugar
1. pensamientos que permanecen

Supongo,, es dificil creer en mundos con seres magicos capaces de volar, crear conjuros, seres de la fantasia bueno este es mi mundo y porque no decirlo... mi fantasia, en mi mundo solo existen brujas andantes, asesinas, demonios en busca de sangre, batallas, humanos hambrientos de poder , envueltos de ambición y porque no humanos de buen corazon frios malévolos en fin de todos pero porque olvidarnos de seres pertenecientes a dos razas humanos,, bestias

Asi es en mi mundo no se cmo sera en el tuyo, mi mundo es grande e infinito capaz de llevarte a donde la vida cese donde la vida predomina, continua , nace talvez solo fantasia? Talvez no... dilemas, ironia, venganza muerte ,, puede ser,,

Como el caso de inuyasha,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**

* * *

**

mi nombre es inuyasha tengo alrededor de unos 3 siglos de edad aunque mi aparencia es como un muchacho de unos 17 años naci gracias a la union de mi madre izayoi uzuke humana y mi padre inutashio gran bestia cabe decir.

Mi madre fallecio tras una brutal golpiza de unos seres tan inferiores ... humanos que no aceptaban la union de mi padre y suya. Antes de morir me hizo jurar que no permaneceria asi tendría qe olvidar una parte de mi para poder ser bestia o bien un humano, aunque estoy completamente convencido que deseo ser una bestia como mi padre que murio hace unos 50 años atrás al ser atacado por acerca de 3000 hombres que deseaban matar a una bestia solo por un objetivo estupido debo decir... placer.

Valla vida de mi padre enrealidad no comprendo como esque teniéndolo todo renuncio a sus poderes, su fuerza su magia hasta su nombre solo por una razon... amor

Y no un amor cualquiera amor a un humano .

Pero que ser tan repugante y mediocre bah¡.

Desde entonces viajo por todo Japón tratando de convertirme en bestia no es nada facil ya que tengo que encontrar alguna sangre tan limpia y pura para poder convertirme pero no cometeria los mismos errores que mi padre. Bno al menos eso creia.

**

* * *

**

mi nombre es miko kikyo soy una de las sacerdotisas mas poderosas en todo Japón tengo poderes sobrenaturales que me ayudan a protegerme de las criaturas demoniacas y a curar a los enfermos incluso si esa enfermedad es mortal , aborrezco a las bestias con tan solo escuchar ese asqueroso termino me da nauseas, mis padres murieron en un saque que hubo tiempo en la aldea ideada por bestias solo soberbio mi hermana de 12 años y yo desde entonces jure no perdonarle la vida a ninguna bestia ni criatura,

protejo la sangre de los miko y los higurashi al igual que su desendencia.

Juro por mi vida y mis poderes que encontrare aquella descendencia que mato a mis padres y amigos y acabare con ellos aunque tenga que dar mi sangre entera...


	2. encuentro perfecto

INUYASHA 

Era una mañana no muy buena habia sol mucho sol, se podia escuchar a los pajaros cantar ah¡ cmo odio ese sonido, era un cielo despejado asqueroso, odio los dias asi cmo si hubiera una razon para que algo fuese bello

En fin esos tontos seres que no comprendian nada... humanos.

Yo me encontraba cerca de una peqeña aldea en una zona boscosa muy verde y llena de criaturas extrañas pero lastima que ninguna de ellas servia para satisfacer mi apetito no acostumbro comer o alimentarme de criaturas magicas, empeze a buscar algo de qe alimentarme cuando llegue a un rio que tenia la corriente demasiado fuerte en caso de qe algun humano tonto cayera por alguna razon dudo que llegase a sobrevivir tremenda caida y si lo hacia la fuerte corriente se encargaria de ello.

Hize una especie de red con materiales que encontre como ramas hojas etc. Y comenze a pescar de alguna u otra manera saqe un pez qe no dejaba de moverse ya lo tenia, aunque aun tenia signos vitales activos de pronto algo me golpeo mierdaaa¡¡¡ solte mi comida, solo voltee furioso sin imporrarte la herida que abia causado el tremendo impacto. Era una mujer blanca blanca delgada rasgos finos , en fin hermosa sin embargo eso no ayuda a deshacer mi ira solo salte rapidamente donde estaba esa misteriosa mujer.

Kikyo Era un dia hermoso, de esos dias los cuales son perfectos para salir a tomar aire o tomar un baño, bno talvez solo debajo de la catarata porque según los aldeanos la corriente era muy fuerte asi que me dirigi hacia debajo de la colina llevando conmigo mi arco por si alguna bestia se encontrase en mi camino, iba caminando observando el bello paisaje, tranquilo, verde, calido, donde se podia escuchar el canto de los pajaros, donde se podia ver como corria el rio donde se podia sentir una ligera brisa en la piel, casi al llevar al punto de mi destino vi a una bestia repugnante tratando de pescar, al parecer era una bestia extraña ya que traia puesto un traje rojo y portaba consigo una espada 

Pero no interfirió y le lanze una flecha con la que solo pude herir su brazo, note que solto algo y rapidamente volteo hacia mi furioso, después de unos cuantos segundos ya estaba enfrente de mi viéndome con esos ojos dorados , con una mirada de furia penetrante.

**Que demonios te pasa? **– dijo enojado.

**Pero que bestia tan extraña eres**- dije al notar su rara apariencia.

**Se puede saber porque demonios me atacaste? **– dijo aun mas molesto.

**Eres una bestia...tengo que matarte¡¡- **dije era mi unica razon no tenia porque decirle mas.

**Es una de las respuestas mas estupidas que he oido pero no soy bestia aun no¡ **- dijo dudoso.

De pronto inuyasha comenzo a tambalearse y a sudar.

**Oh veo que eres mitad humano**- dije notando su reaccion.

**Que me pasa? No veo nada que me hiciste perra¡ - **dijo callendo de rodillas al piso.

Con la fuerza qe le qedaba inuyasha solo pudo oler la herida.

**Desgraciada si esto es veneno-**dijo sonriendo con dolor-**ha pero que sucia¡ no puedes tu sola acaso esque tienes qe recurrir a esto?**-dijo solo temblando.

**Si es como tu lo tomas no es mi problema¡**-dije triunfante

**Maldición-**solo se limito a decir eso y cerro los ojos.

no puedo dejar morir a un humano a si talvez con el tiempo pueda convertirse en bestia y poder tomar toda su sangre

tome a la bestia quien estaba inconciente y al borde de la muerte dispuesta a curarlo saque algunas plantas que llevaba conmigo y le qite la parte superior de la camisa qedando su pecho descubierto.

INUYASHA. demonios que mas podia hacer estaba muriendo, siento mi cuerpo adormecerce poco a poco nada me responde, pero que bien se siente, como si alguna brisa golpeara mi pecho nada de dolor acaso ya estaba muerto? trate de abrir mis ojos para comprobar si mi teoria era cierta. **-pero que demonios? Qe te pasa?-** me sonroje un poco al ver que la parte superior de mi traje no estaba donde debia estar. **Acaricio tu pecho no lo ves?** – dijo la maldita perra¡ **Maldita pervertida no te basto el daño que me hiciste?** Dije quitando sus manos de encima. **Malagradecido¡ pero yo sabia que debia dejarte morir ni siquiera me agradeces que alla salvado tu vida**? Dijo furiosa.** Porque debo de hacer eso si no mal recuerdo fuiste tu qien me ataco y el no dejarme morir fue tu decisión yo nunca te lo pedi . Tontos humanos¡** dije con una sonrisa burlona. **Imbecil¡ debi dejarte morir debi suponerlo cmo eras mitad humano el veneno penetraria mucho mas rapido pero que bestia tan mas mediocre**. Dijo seguida con una carcajada enorme burlándose de mi


End file.
